Social Network
by KoiKoala
Summary: James Griffiths had meet a boy online and this is his story of how he can't stand having to wait for a response.
1. Chapter 1

Social Network

James would stay up late every night, using his screen name "ExplosionIggy101" to talk to the one person who could keep him entertained for hours on end. Even when he sent him one word responses, or paragraphs about things he was actually passionate about. Of course, James would do all the talking mostly, but he loved being able to just talk to someone each night.

That person would be "FangDarkAngel457."

He couldn't help but smile even just thinking about his name. Here James sat, a fourteen-year-old male swooning over some guy he had never met., Hell, they didn't even know each other's real names. James wouldn't mind knowing "Fang's" real name, but the name "James" is just so… ordinary.

He couldn't help it though; his heart melted whenever he got that little _ping_ on his computer telling him he had a message. And that message was always from "Fang." Sure, sometimes James would start the conversation, but "Fang" was a really busy guy, so he let the other boy start the conversation. He tapped his pencil against his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as he tried to finish his Calculus homework.

But he couldn't help checking his laptop.

James typed in his AIM password and logged in; hopeful the other fourteen-year-old would be online. He sighed, seeing the little grey circle signaling him that the other boy wasn't online. His cloudy blue eyes returned to his way-too-confusing homework and after about two seconds sighed heavily, whacking his head on the wood desk.

"I just can't do this!" James growled, going over and falling onto his plush bed. Glancing over at the clock only filled him with more dismay; it was already midnight. "Fang" had probably already fallen asleep on him. James eventually closed his eyes, saying to himself that he'd talk to his entertaining friend tomorrow since it was Saturday.

Just as he was drifting off to a calm sleep, the small _ping_ came from his computer and he jumped off his bed. Going into his black swivel office chair, he looked at his screen only to have his eyes light up.

**FangDarkAngel457: Hey.**

The message was so simple, it probably took him less than a second to think about it, but it filled James with such happiness it gave him little butterflies in his stomach.

**ExplosionIggy101: Hi, pretty late for you, huh? Isn't it the baby's bedtime? :P**

** FangDarkAngel457: *rolls eyes* shut up.**

James laughed; this was always their relationship, teasing each other about thing after thing, getting on each other's nerves. It made him so happy that "Fang" hadn't forgot about him for the night. He quickly typed in his response and clicked the little "Send" button.

**ExplosionIggy101: I will /not/. Anyways, what did you do today?**

** FangDarkAngel457: uh…breathe?**

He rolled his eyes; how retarded did "Fang" expect him to be? Then again, responses like this from his friend were only normal and he should be used to them.

**ExplosionIggy101: no shit, huh? I did that too! xD**

** FangDarkAngel457: mm, you're energetic tonight.**

James actually yawned now, feeling a bit tired from working on the junk called homework and only getting three hours of sleep the previous night.

**ExplosionIggy101: Yeah, that's the power of Social Networks, huh?**


	2. Author's Note

Ohayōgozaimasu mina! Okay wow, that's a long word o: Anyways, for all of you that translates to: Good morning everyone~ Or rather if you are in a time difference, Guddo naito mina. I was wondering if there was something for me to add onto, such as something with this story or some of my other stories.

If you think I should continue, leave your opinion in a review, hai? Arigatō! Okay, I'll stop now, thanks! Have a good day/night with whatever you're doing!


	3. Chapter 2

Social Network, Chapter Two

**A/N: Alright, so I was requested to continue this! I'm glad you all like it! Fang's real name is going to be Nick in this, since he had used that before and I can't really think of one. Also, Iggy can see in this, in case anyone had any questions, and he is about seventeen. So, enjoy alright? :3**

James opened his crystal blue eyes slowly, the sunlight from his window peeking through the blinds and into his eyes. As he glanced over, he had realized he woke up just a half hour before his alarm would go off, meaning he had a full hour before he would get up and go to school for another agonizing six and a half hours. At least his part-time job was fun to work with, seeing as him working at a bookstore he was given the chance to read all the books he could imagine.

Pushing aside his blankets, he shivered from the chill of the autumn air that had filled his room as he had left his window open. Running fingers through his hair, he walked around his room, pulling on his school uniform that consisted of black slacks, a white short sleeved button down, and a blue tie. The ties were what gave you your grade; red for a freshman, green for a sophomore, blue for a junior, and black for a senior. These ties were to categorize you if you were to gain respect or you were teased and picked on, and depending the color, you would have to put up with either you get.

After being completely ready, James finally sat at his computer and opened up his chat that had been flashing for a couple minutes, showing him he had a message.

**FangDarkAngel457: Hey.**

James smiled a little, according to the time the "Fang" had sent this message only about ten minutes ago.

**ExplosionIggy101:** **Good morning.**

**FangDarkAngel457: Eh, I guess it could be good if it wasn't so early.**

He yawned a little, deciding that maybe before he left he could grab a coffee of something. It was pretty early to be up, especially for "Fang" who was always sleeping until noon.

**ExplosionIggy101: Have some coffee; it'll make you feel better.**

**FangDarkAngel457: What if I don't like coffee?**

**ExplosionIggy101: Uh…have some hot chocolate? Hell if I know.**

He imagined the roll of "Fang's" eyes as he began to type back to him, probably going to mention his stupidity.

**FangDarkAngel457: Well maybe you should know.**

**ExplosionIggy101: Shuuuuush. Anyways, I should be going, classes start for me in 20 mins.**

**FangDarkAngel457: Alright, bye.**

Closing his laptop, James grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder, smiling that he was able to talk to his "Fang" for about ten minutes. Wait; did he just say _his Fang_? A startled wave a slight heat rushed to his cheeks as he shook his head, walking out his door and to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

After those long six and a half hours, James was finally in the comfort of his work; wearing a light blue shirt with a pair of dark blue pants. He was currently moving his way through the book _How to Kill a Mockingbird_, a classic so he had been told.

"Hey James, are you going to do any actual work. I mean, it's not like we have any customers, but you could be spending time with some of your co-workers. Well, maybe not Dylan because he's always around Max, and her shift ended so he's being a little emo child, but still!"

"Monique," He sighed, marking his spot in his book and looking over at the mocha colored skin girl in front of him. Her big brown eyes were lit up and her curly brown hair was pulled back except for the one streak of blonde she had dyed that hung over the side of her face. "Do you ever stop talking?"

Monique considered the concept for a bit before she shrugged, smiling and falling back to sit on one of the chairs that were at a table used for studying. "Why would I want to stop talking? There's so much to talk about that can help you become friends with someone and get to know them! Oh, don't you think that Dylan has the same idea as me? He's always talking! I mean-"

"_Monique._" James groaned, leaning against the counter where customers would check out, "I love you to death, but really, sometimes how much you talk just gives me the biggest headache." The 5'6 girl frowned as she stood up again, her ADD kicking into gear as she walked around, looking at customers but trying to make it subtle. Before she had finished walking around the store, she came back to the counter.

"Hey, doesn't he come here a lot?" She asked as I looked up from my book yet again, looking over to who she was pointing at. Her finger leads to one of our regular customers, even though he usually doesn't say anything. Dark black hair that reached just about the end of his neck, dark brown eyes, dark clothing, and olive skin was what completed the appearance of the tall teenager. No one even knew his name despite the fact he comes here almost every night.

"Yeah, I guess." I responded but as I looked down, Monique had disappeared to rush to the teen's side, smiling widely up at him. I rolled my eyes and decided to just let her do what she wanted, opening my book to continue reading.

**A/N: So this chapter didn't really include anything major, introducing Monique who is Nudge, in case her rambling didn't give it away. It's hard for me to have a character who talks that much x.x Stayed tuned, and don't be scared to review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Social Network, Chapter Three

**A/N: Guddo naito mina! Or so, it's night here. My friend, Miss Kathryn-chan, has been yelling at me to update this since she hates people who don't update quick enough. I wish I could say something like I've been busy like crazy or, I have this giant project to do but really…I've been lazy .Alright, I'll let you read now~3**

James sighed as he was once again interrupted from his book by his fast-paced, ADHD co-worker, Monique. He lifted his crystalline eyes to meet her large ones, as they lifted and looked almost Bambi like. His eyes moved over to look at the person next to her, the first thought of _black_ popped into his mind. As he gathered his focus by blinking a few times, he was met with the boy she had been talking to earlier.

"James!" She grinned, taking hold of the other teenager's arm only to have it be pulled away.

"Monique, what did I tell you about molesting customers?" The side of his lips twitched upwards as the dark haired boy snorted, turning his head to look out the warmly lit windows of the bookstore. Monique's face turned a cute shade of red and tried to swat at him, him moving just at the right time for her to tumble forwards a bit.

"I'm not molesting anyone!" She huffed, brushing a loose strand of wavy chocolate hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her bun. She tucked back the blonde streak of hair at the same time, moving it so that it looped just above her eyes. "Anyways, this is Nick!" She smiled, back to her normal self as she gestured to the darker boy, apparently named Nick. Nick nodded slightly in James' direction, making his dark hair move slowly against his tanned skin.

"Hey, I'm James." He waved slightly to Nick before he glanced at the clock on the wall, realizing the time was eight thirty. James sighed, standing up and lifting his arms above his head and stretching. "Monique, it's time to close up." He stated as she looked at him, nodding.

"Rodger that!" She grinned before she went to turn around the sign that was labeled _Open_. He turned to Nick, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry to kick you out but…" He shook his head, the sides of his lips quirking upwards.

"It's cool," Was all he said as he turned around, shoving his hands into his pockets and nodded to Monique as she waved and lead him out, leaving me with the sound of the vent that pulsed out warm air. He sighed as he stepped into the dim lighting of the storage room. He stalked around through the shelves, running his fingertips over the old covers of the books lightly, feeling the dust accumulate onto the pads of his fingers.

He stopped as he reached near the end of the room, stopping at the familiar books of where he had gotten his screen-name from; Maximum Ride. Iggy was his favorite character, hence; Iggy liked explosions, _ExplosionIggy._ The 101 wasn't something that was an interest of his, it was just his homeroom number the year he had made the account because the website just demanded some numbers. He also loved the fact that him and Iggy shared the same name; James. Whoops, he probably shouldn't have just spoiled it.

Pulling it out, he flipped through the pages. He had read the series probably a million times now and could remember all of the minor characters, the Flock was easy since they were in everything, but he remembered all the others; Ella, Mr. Chu, even the Red Headed Wonder.

Even though for some reason he didn't like her.

Especially with Fang.

Sighing, he put the book back and made his way to the heavy door, making his way through before shutting it. Pulling the lock to the side and then down, the door gave way to a comforting click sound as he made his way back to the cozy appearance of the bookstore.

Monique began to pull on her grey jacket; the trip and bottom of her sleeves being caressed with dark fur from whatever animal that had been killed in the process. Of course, she didn't know this, or she would have never bought the coat in the first place. She turned to him, yawning in her cute little childish way as she zipped up the front of her jacket.

"I'm so wiped," She sighed, little hints of bags underneath her chocolate eyes that were now half open. She picked up her bag from one of the soft red cushions of the chair.

"Want me to walk you home?" James asked politely as he picked up his own bag; one much smaller than Monique's as she probably carried around fifty pounds of makeup. She barely wore any, even though she carries it around with her. _"You never know when there's an emergency!"_ she would claim as she applied the only makeup she wore; a gentle swift wrist movement of mascara.

"No, thanks," She smiled tiredly at him before raising her tiny fists, "I can handle anyone who comes my way!" He rolled his eyes and poked her forehead gently, making her stumble back a bit.

"Uh-huh, sure. Come on, I'm taking you home." He decided, pulling up her bag over his shoulder as she frowned, obviously not wanting the help.

By the time James had gotten home, it was nearly eleven thirty, the time that he would usually be out of his shower and lying in bed, the current book he was reading in his hand. He would have long past eaten, done whatever homework was assigned, and talked to sir "Fang". Pressing his fingers to his temples, he made slow fingers, glad that Monique was tired enough to not talk for so long.

Deciding on taking his shower tomorrow morning, he pulled his spiral office chair to his aid and moved to the desk, pushing open his laptop screen. Surprisingly enough, there were no messages from "Fang". He raised an eyebrow and clicked on the icon to make sure he was logged in, realizing that indeed he was.

Frowning, he shut down his computer, trying to make all of the negativity in his mind go away. _He was busy,_ he thought, _he's not ignoring you, you did nothing wrong._ He pulled on the string attached to his lamp and let the dark crawl over his room as he climbed into bed, looking out his window. The spread out white blinds cast an eerie glow over the room, making patterns across his bedspread and his pillows from the moon. His eyes focused on one of the tiny lights outside in the sky, wondering just what they meant until his mind had drifted off to "Fang."

Had James done something that made him not want to talk anymore? Was he just overreacting and being insensitive to the fact that "Fang" has his own life too? Maybe he's having some sort of family issues right now. There had to be some simple, natural reason for there to be no response. His heart was tight for some reason, a reason he didn't quite understand. He never got like this with anyone else. But what he really wanted to know was why? Why was it so easy to talk to "Fang"? Why was it like presents on Christmas morning whenever he would message him? Why did he always get that weird fluttering feeling in his chest when he would send him the almost impossible smiley face?

All these questions made his brain melt into a fog of fatigue as he let his eyes slip down; remembering all the different kinds of conversations the two had talked about. They had never met in real life, yet they were each other's best friend. The last train of thought that had gone through his head before completely falling asleep was the unique, weird way that the two of them met.

**A/N: I don't have any idea why this chapter was so procrastinated. My earlier Author's Note (see beginning of chapter) had to be edited because the last time I had written it, I was asking about your Thanksgiving. . Anyways, here you go, a longer chapter as asked~ Feel free to tell me how your Thanksgiving was, even it if is a little late. Okay, goodnight! 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ohaio minna! How are you guys? It seems I'm always sick; I was forced to stay home today from school because of my fever . So instead of being a normal sick person and taking a nap, I decided to update for you guys! **_**A writer never sleeps! **_** Anyways, this chapter is based on how James and "Fang" met, so enjoy!**

**Social Network Chapter Four**

The strawberry blonde had opened his blue eyes, but instead of being met with the glow of sunrise and the annoying beeping of his alarm clock, his room was still a shade of dark blue. He wondered if he had more time to sleep as he looked at the clock, only to be met with a time that confused him. _Ten o'clock pm._

James was positive that he had fallen asleep later than ten; it had to at least be midnight before he had gotten into a well sleep. Hell, he wasn't even _home_ when it was ten; he was busy walking the exhausted Monique home. Sitting up, he grabbed his clock, noticing that he hadn't been in a sleep induced state and was actually reading the numbers correctly. Yeah, that definitely said ten o'clock, now about seven minutes past ten.

Rubbing his eyes, he peered over at where his light on his tan wooden desk was still on. Hadn't he turned that off before he went to sleep? Things were just getting weirder and weirder tonight as he pushed aside his blankets, his bare foot met with the cool wood of his floor. Taking a moment to get used to it, he rubbed the left side of his head, ruffling his already messy bed head before walking over to his desk. Everything was the same except for some Algebra notebooks sprawled across the top and the work completed.

Pushing aside the white lined pages, he leaned over to turn off his light when his eyes caught sight of a picture. Picking it off his wall, he studied the faces as he noticed it was of his family, a thick line of an uneven cut in the middle. The line severed the connection of him and his mother from his father, but was attempted to be taped back together. He could remember when he had gotten so upset with his father he had just ripped it up, half of the split cutting off his own smile.

That was back when his parents were first fighting, just before where their divorce had happened. It was constant; every night the same yelling and slurred words of his father, the tear-choked voice of his mother as she tried to quiet him down. Not three months later they had filed for divorce, and the case was completed just a few months later, leaving James with his mother and his father living downtown in somewhere in Cape Cod. After two years of being separated, when he had turned fifteen, they decided to get back in touch and become friends for his sake.

The three of them shared Christmas and New Year's together, switching every other year if they were going up to Cape Cod or staying down here in Massachusetts. This year he would be going up to his father's house and staying with his mother there for about a week. He didn't mind going up there; it was always peaceful and the three of them would play board games or go out and do the little stupid things. It felt like they were still a family, even though there was no actual title to go along with it, which is exactly why he had taped up the picture.

Realizing that this was definitely not how his room was, seeing as he had taken down the picture and shoved it in his draw when they were painting, he sat down at his desk. He studied the tiny cracks on the wall, running his finger tips over them lightly and wondering where they had disappeared to when he painted his room. His biggest curiosity was how he even got back to his old room, it was basically impossible to have his room exactly how it used to be.

Deciding to check what the date was, he pushed up his laptop screen and looked at what was displayed. On that page was a completely white page except for two names in light blue and black. He watched as messages would pop up after typing, only to be answered.

**Me: Come on, Iggy totally beats Fang any day.**

**FangDarkAngel457: Idiot, no way.**

**Me: Iggy can make awesome explosions, cook, and he's blind. What does Fang do?  
FangDarkAngel457: Be awesome.**

**Me: …You really are like him, aren't you Mr. Antisocial?**

**FangDarkAngel457: If I were to be antisocial, I wouldn't even be on here.**

**Me: Okay, true.**

**FangDarkAngel457: So what is the obsession with Iggy?  
Me: He's epic! I would like Fang if he wasn't so scared all he could do was run off.**

**FangDarkAngel457: Yeah, but he did it to help Max and the rest of the Flock. It hurt him, too.**

**Me: Well then why didn't he just break up with Max? He ended liking Maya anyways.**

**FangDarkAngel457: Yeah, but who did she look like?**

**Me: Max.**

**FangDarkAngel457: Which is exactly why he liked her.**

The conversation continued to go on for a half hour, fighting over the better of the two male bird-kids. Then James had brought up how he also liked Holden and Ratchet, which is when the two of them finally agreed on something for once. They continued talking on that website- the name had escaped his memory- and began to e-mail each other. They talked about a bunch of different things; Maximum Ride and other series like Percy Jackson or TV shows. They complained about their homework and their teachers and somehow gotten to the point of being on AIM with each other.

James watched the conversation continue to go on for the rest of the night, reading about the discussion he had already had. He laughed at the same things, got fired up for the same reasons, and felt bad for "Fang" at the same times. All of these were symptoms from the old conversation, however just stronger. He felt like he should interfere with what was going on and figure out what was going on, but could never find the heart to leave the dull glow of the laptop.

He pondered how much time had gone by, but decided that as the sun began to rise, he should go back to his bed. Peeling his eyes from the younger him and "Fang", he closed the screen and finally went back to his first goal- turning off his lamp. Downstairs, he could hear the quick footsteps of his mother as she made her way around the kitchen, knowing she would have to rush to get to work. If this was already happening, it had to be about five o'clock, meaning he had stayed up for seven hours, the mere thought of having to get up in an hour and a half made him yawn.

Slugging over to his bed, he fell into its plush mattress, its warmth wrapping around him and engulfing him. He looked out the window like he always did before he fell asleep and watched the faintest colors begin to rise into the sky. Closing his tired eyes, he stayed in silence, listening to his mother try to move around as quietly as she could but as quickly as she could. He smiled a bit at his mother's genuine caution and pulled the covers around him, turning to his back to the window as he drifted asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James then opened his crystalline eyes, the annoying beep meeting his ears. Had he really slept that quickly? No way, he wasn't even in a deep sleep. He rubbed at his eyelashes, shaking off the crusty build up that had accumulated. His eyes were heavy, a sign that he had been sleeping for a long time. Looking around as he focused, he was back in his room; the cracks, the photograph, even the musty light green color had gone back to its dark blue. "Of course," he sighed, standing up and pulling out his uniform, "It was just a dream." His voice was tinted with a sense of longing, as he wished sometimes he could go back then.

**A/N: Did I do well? I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. (It was used for my Kathryn-chan~) Nor do I own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. I want to introduce some friends of James' in the next chapter because it will be following him during school, however I need YOU guys to tell me who. Thanks! –girliee159 **


	6. Chapter 5

Social Network Chapter Five

**A/N: Konichiwaa, minna! C: I'm **_**so**_** sorry about this chapter being so late, honestly that is not how I wanted it to be, **_**but **_**the world never seems to want to go my way. However; here it is!**

** Jay and Dusk belong to Miss. Kathryn-chan and I C: ©**

After James had finished getting ready, he descended his way down into his kitchen. The smell of the autumn air breezed in through the open window that fluttered the white curtains around. Sunlight leaked through the empty room like vines, scaling the floors and creeping up on the walls in imitation. Our kitchen wasn't much; it was a basic room with basic necessities for a basic family. These necessitates would be the fridge, a stove, counters, and a table. The table was a simple dark brown island off to the right side where the front door was snuggled between that and the beginning of the black counters. A lazy Susan sat in the corner before a space for the stove, only to continue with the rest of the cupboards that held themselves above the counters.

Deciding to actually eat something this morning rather than the others, he stalked his long legs over to the fridge that he was slightly taller than. This made it easy and accessible to whatever had been placed upon the fridge and forgotten about or needed, such as what his mother had come rushing in for at this very moment. Her long strawberry blonde hair that was similar to his was pulled back up in a high pony tail, the wave of it like a snake as it traveled down to her mid-back. Dark brown eyes were worn down as she looked around the kitchen, nervously running her fingers through her bangs that fell over her left eye repetitively ; some kind of a nervous tick for her. James half smiled, pulling the folder off the white surface of the fridge and holding it out in front of him, waiting until she finally turned around to face me.

"Missing something?" He asked as she let out a heavy sigh of relief, putting her hand over her heart and smiling exhaustingly.

"You're my hero," She smiled and took the folder, pulling him down from his shoulder just to ruffle his hair. She was rather short for a woman in her forties, but then again, James was taller than a lot of people his age, so he was used to it. James half smiled as he simply shrugged, watching her turn around before getting confused and beginning to look around the corner. "Speaking of which, have you seen…"

"You're bag is on the chair, mom." He responded before she seemed to actually acknowledge the fact of where it actually was before going over and grabbing it. She looked at him with a look that seemed to say '_What-would-I-do-without-you?' _He smiled again before she waved and shut the door, their little exchange already taking up any time for breakfast he had left. He sighed before he picked up his books on the counter, shoving them in his bag, and beginning his short walk to school.

As James was shoving his stuff in his locker, he was practically knocked into his tight fitted locker by a short- and I mean _short_- high school student who he knew oh-too-well.

"Jaaaaameeeesss~!" The voice called as James sighed slightly, feeling a tug on the sides of his lips as they threatened to rise up. Ladies and gentlemen, meet Dusk Lanchestor, probably the most obnoxious senior you will ever meet. He turned around, looking down at the shorter male who was actually a year and a half older than he was. He wore the regular uniform; a white button down, black slacks, and a black tie instead of the blue tie that James wore. His hair looked the same as always; dark brown messy hair like he hadn't brushed it that always fell into his dark blue eyes. Just your average, obnoxious little Dusk.

"Isn't it a little too early for this, Dusk?" He asked as he shut his locker just as Dusk's cousin walked up to the scene, obviously having no interest in annoying him as Dusk did each morning. Of course, it was all in good fun because the two of them knew how serious Dusk could get when he needed to be. Jay was the opposite than his cousin, though. Sure, he was pretty fun to be around, yet he was more on the calm side and serious about what he does. James looked down at Jay, his tie blue just like his but his eyes an even brighter shade than James'. His hair was the same color of Dusk's, maybe a bit lighter, but they sure did look alike other than the fact that even Jay was taller than the senior.

"Please, it's never too early for Dusk to be obnoxious." He muttered, smiling a bit as James greeted him with a half wave. Jay returned the gesture before putting his stuff away in his locker right next to his, Dusk giving them both tackles before he had to go over to his senior hall where his lockers were. James leaned my arm against my own locker, watching Jay as he took out his books and put his bag away just as first bell rang, warning them that they have to hurry up. At this time, only a few kids remained in the hall, most of them probably in homeroom and conversing with their many friends.

"Come on, slowpoke, you're going to make us both late." He nudged Jay in the shoulder, causing him just to slow down his pace even more. James sighed, rolling his eyes at his friend's immaturity.

"You don't have to wait for me, but you're the one who _chose_ to." James shrugged as Jay finished grabbing his books, grabbing him by his sleeve and dragging him down the hall to homeroom.

"Settle down, settle down!" Mr. Chu complained, rubbing at his wrinkled forehead in stress as James laughed, Jay hopping off his desk and taking a seat next to him. Their class was always obnoxious when it came time for homeroom which meant that being quiet was a hard task for them. "We have a new student today." James shifted his eyes to the front much like all the other students did as Mr. Chu simply made a gesture for the new kid to come in. "This is Nicholas."

James was pretty sure his heart stopped a bit in his chest. Wasn't that the boy who always went to his work?


	7. Chapter 6

**Social Network Chapter Six**

**Guddo naito, minna! Kathryn-chan began yelling at me to update, and I feel bad for not updating this since we're finally at the climax of our story here. Well, for now anyways. Either way, please try to enjoy and not have a grudge over me and my slow updating! ^u^; The character Kaden belongs to me also, but he won't be a major part of the story.**

There was no doubting that this Nicholas that stood in front of his class was the Nick from his work. Their features were exactly the same; the same olive toned skin, chiseled face and his guarded midnight shaded eyes that focused on looking down at the ground. James' icy blue eyes shifted over to Jay, wondering what he thought of the new boy to catch him talking with a blonde haired boy in which he couldn't quite tell who he was. Chewing on his bottom lip, his eyes moved back over to the front of the room where Nick had already moved and slung his bag over an empty chair. It was a few desks away and diagonal from James, but yet still close enough so that he could see the slight reflecting silver from his key that was tucked into his black backpack's netted pocket. Debating if he should start talking to Nick- he decided against it- he took in what the dark boy was wearing. A pair of black ripped skinny jeans hugged against his legs to be matched with a pair of black converse shoes and a gray long sleeved V-neck. He looked so much more down than Iggy who wore his light blue jeans, a white short-sleeved shirt and his blue high tops.

Did he always look so out of place compared to him? Chewing at his bottom lip, he tried to listen to the announcements that came over the intercom. He really wished he could be able to go over to him and talk, yet for some reason he was caught. Ignoring his sudden shyness, he stood up and walked over to where Jay was still talking to the blonde.

"Hey James, this is Kaden." He finally introduced the blonde haired boy as Kaden shyly waved to him, his cheeks turning a dark pink. He recognized those golden eyes that belonged to the boy who always sat in the back of the class. How did Jay even become friends with him since he was so antisocial?

"Hey," James decided finally on saying, keeping whatever he was thinking to himself and half smiled at the short teenager. His thick bangs hovered over his face, shading away his bright eyes as he simply let out a squeak that he assumed was his version of hello. Glancing over at Nick occasionally, Jay nudged him.

"Why don't go say hello, Mr. Stare-a-lot." His lips quirked upwards into a smirk as James sent a glare his way. Kaden shied away from the two just at the simple look not even directed at him. He really was easily scared and since James wasn't the kind to enjoy causing fear to people, he turned from the two.

"Shut up, Jay." He looked over at Nick who was now standing from his seat, his olive tanned skin flashing past desks and out of the room. Raising a strawberry blonde eyebrow, he glanced for the teacher who had disappeared from the room. Shrugging to himself, he walked out of the room, following the dark back that had begun wandering about the halls.

****Nick's POV****

He wasn't stupid. He could see all of the glances thrown at him from the blonde across the room, and he had secretly been throwing them right back at him. However, he was much more skilled at hiding the fact he was checking the teenager out. His dark eyes could easily shift away from something just as fast as they had decided on the target they were observing. Tapping his pencil on the desk slowly, Nick continued to deadpan at the board in front of him, wondering when he would finally be released. When he knew that James wasn't looking, he slid his eyes to look over at him, not turning his head in the least.

He stood by a shorter boy, one with much darker hair than James but lighter than his own. A small fragile boy sat in the desk in which they stood in front of, his caramel hair waving around his head. He seemed to sit very still and ridged; something that was uncommon in the high school students around him. Nick continued to watch him until he glanced over at him, causing him to guide his eyes back on the teacher. As he watched the teacher leave the room, he felt those icy blue eyes burning into his body like fire, heating him to the core.

Deciding to leave his spot since this would probably be the only time to have time to himself; he made his way out of the classroom. Silence washed around him, finally putting him back into his comfort zone as he closed his eyes, relying on the sounds of open classrooms to lead him around. Yet something was bugging him, he wondered what it was. Maybe it was the feeling of being in a school since he had been home schooled all of his life? Maybe it was the tired feeling from waking up so early in the morning? As he continued his walk, he finally figured out what was bothering him.

It was the fact that there was a pair of feet shuffling behind him, almost completely silent except for the random clack of a high top heel. No one else would have realized this, but since he was so tuned into his surroundings it wasn't strange for him to notice the tiniest details. Keeping a steady stride, he tried to remember where he had heard such light movements before. It had to be from someone lanky, someone who had a light body mass overall. Someone who was naturally light with everything they did, careful of being caught.

Nick's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a small thump followed by a hushed curse, making his observations that were completely biased off of footsteps narrow down to one person. That gentle tone of voice that had spoken to him at the bookstore occasionally had been the same person that had been following him the whole time. Smirking, he stopped walking, turning at a ninety degree angle.

"Do I have a stalker?" He asked, his voice low as he cocked his head to the side, looking at James. His blue eyes were wide and guilty looking, his hand red from banging into the water fountain he hadn't noticed. James stopped abruptly, his cheeks turning a light rosy pink.

"How do you know that I don't have the same class as you?" The strawberry blonde asked as Nick half shrugged.

"Maybe it's the fact that I've been circling around the same hallways for a while now and you haven't left yet." The color on the other boy's cheeks darkened as he walked over to James, looking into his bright eyes. "I'll see you at the store." With that, he left to move onto first period.


End file.
